


Desire

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Summary: 年下/下克上





	Desire

“你想要什么？”  
“我想知道一个人类是否真的毫无阴霾。或者换句话说，我想要他恨我。”  
“——如果他真的能够‘恨’。”

漩涡鸣人不常来这种场合。他的同事醉醺醺地看着台上已经脱到最后一件的舞女，转头露出一个假笑，“那女人还没有你上次扮过的骚——”最后一个字他说到一半，才仿佛刚刚想起来眼前是他们所有人的上司。他转了圈舌头，“美艳。”选择了个词。  
漩涡鸣人敷衍地笑了笑。  
这就是为什么他总不愿意来。尤其是和这群同事。

新来的家伙在起身的时候邀请了他。他几乎谢天谢地地站了起来，赶忙追在青年的身后，哪怕那些家伙又开始起哄他们像女人一样结伴上厕所。  
“谢谢。”漩涡鸣人接过了青年的酒杯，道谢是多方面的。  
“我平常见你不多。”身为上位者多年，鸣人逐渐熟悉由自己来开展话题。  
“我之前一直在一线。只偶尔回去述职。”青年手里也拿着个酒杯，却不怎么喝。  
“你来的时候可是引起了轰动。”鸣人干尽一杯，又拿起另一杯，“年轻、英俊、高学历、有能力，你或许是如今整个机构里女性的梦中情人。”  
“那我来之前是谁？”青年微微挑眉，“您？”  
鸣人“噗”地笑了一声，却没有说话，摇着头继续喝酒。

“我原先以为您会有更鲜明的个性。在上学的时候，教官们总是把你的例子拿出来说个不停。”青年又递上了一杯酒，“而你如今被自己的下级恶意调侃，却只是独自在这喝闷酒。”  
“失望了吗？”鸣人醉意惺忪地笑了笑，“他们有没有说过我一开始的表现有多么糟糕？”  
“一千次、一万次。”  
“我就知道。”

在鸣人还想继续喝的时候，青年隐晦地问道：“继续喝下去，您的爱人……或许会生气。”  
“你不是已经打听过我了吗？”鸣人伏在手臂上，侧头看着他笑，昏暗的灯光掩藏住了他无论何时都会显露的些许稚气，只留下一个成熟男人的内敛与魅力，“我有没有伴侣、爱人，你还不知道吗？”  
青年抿了一口酒，不动声色，“只是再做个确认。”  
“哈，我已经快30了，却连个固定的伴侣也没有。和你说吧，这才是我晋升的秘诀。”他醉醺醺又满脸苦笑地说，“你可千万不要学我这种人。”  
他被搀着走出了酒吧，而没有引来任何第三人的关注。  
“没有志气……没有生活……被关在办公室里……失败……”他踩着棉花般，一步一个词。  
“不会太久了。”青年扶着他的腋下，即使后者已经开始脚步踉跄，却也依然能稳健地支撑。鸣人有些惊讶，他按住了青年的胸膛，开玩笑道：“看不出来……你原来这么结实。”  
他像是听见青年低笑了一声，说了句什么。  
“什么……”他的意识模糊下去。

“你现在依然可以拒绝。”青年站在他面前。  
鸣人躺在床上，视野朦胧地看着天花板，思绪依然混乱茫然。青年看来洗过澡了。水滴从黑色的发尖滴落下来，落在他的锁骨上，冷得他打了一个激灵。露在浴袍外面的胸膛正如他猜测的，结实而廓形漂亮。  
眼前的肤色白得令他头昏目眩。  
他有些觉得自己的嘴脱离了大脑的掌控，“如果……我拒绝了，你今晚会放我回家吗？”  
“不。”  
鸣人的思绪又游离了一会儿，过了会儿才慢吞吞地说道：“那么，你还问我做什么？”  
“礼貌。”  
鸣人哼哼着转过了身，闭上眼睛。现在他是侧着的了。  
“我在哪儿？”宾馆？情人旅馆？他的家？还是别的什么地方？  
“床上。”青年擅长提醒他人他所需要的处境。

鸣人的理智所剩不多了，他低声地提醒，“和自己的上司上床往往不是一个好选择。”  
“那么好在我有充分的能力应付这个。”  
鸣人努力抬了抬眼皮。他能意识到现在用双臂把自己圈在床上的一小块领地里的青年有多么出色，抛去那些工作与能力，很显然，从外表和身体上，这个青年都是再优秀不过的一夜情伴侣。放在真实的gay圈，他这副铁了心要做纯1的模样或许会迎来整个圈子的渴求不可。  
被繁忙的工作拖累了很久的身体正在叫嚣着自己的渴望。但即使是醉酒时分，鸣人也要潜意识地控制住自己的底线，“……不。”  
“好吧。”青年轻叹了一口气，直起了身，却在下一秒，开始扒起了他的衣服。  
“我不会戴套的。漩涡先生。因而，”青年在把他的外裤和内裤一同脱到脚下的时候，压住了他的挣扎，挑眉道，“到明天的时候，您尽可以带着一屁股的精液去起诉我的失礼。”  
说这话时，他把一罐冰凉的润滑液倒到男人的臀上，暗示意味十足地用指尖戳弄着他的洞口。  
“……”鸣人努力守护着身上最后一块残缺的布料，过了好一会儿，才终于有了些忿忿的意思，“算你赢。”

鸣人依然侧着身。年轻的男人似乎喜欢这个姿势，并决定以此作为开始。  
他的手紧握成拳，抵在唇上，克制着不要发出更多的声音。他努力地告诉自己：他是个更年长的人，是一个上司，因而，就算现在下属的手指在他的屁股里进出个不停，不断发出“叽咕叽咕”的水声，他也绝不能表现出更多的劣势与失态。  
他不是一个多么要求权力威严的人。可他却也不喜欢被这样一个毛头小子完全地掌控在手里。  
哈。在青年的手挤入他的腿间，从后头开始玩弄他的生殖器官时，他喘着粗气，终于想出了一句反击的话，“很显然……呃啊……你的、你生疏得像个新手……”

坦白来说，他简直就是在找死。

青年已经扩张到第三根手指了，然后不再打算浪费他的时间。  
他沉默地，却狠狠地，用手指掐住了丰满而紧实的臀肉，强迫洞口暴露在外。  
他操进了男人的身体。  
鸣人发出了一声痛与快感的闷哼，背部和脚背都被刺激得弓了起来。  
那句老话怎么说的来着。永远也不要忽视一只不叫的猛兽？  
更何况这只猛兽的尺寸还大得惊人。

在等待适应的时间里，青年也发出了一声满足的叹息，“尽管您总说您上了年纪，可您的身体依然正处最美味的时期。”他俯身，动听的声音里明显藏着几分调侃，“办公室的生活也需要锻炼？”  
鸣人一边急促地喘着气想要让自己快速适应下来，一边很有些不满地咬着牙，“……我又……不是为了这个锻炼的……”  
“那么，之后就要了。”青年从身后抱住他，手臂从他的腋下穿过去，捏住了他的乳头，揉弄着那些锻炼的成果——柔软而漂亮的胸肌。  
“您需要瑜伽、下蹲、卷腹。”青年又往下把他的臀部抓握在了手里，他玩弄的手法色情得几乎令年近三十的男人也无法接受，“柔韧、翘臀、腹肌……对了，还有增强体力。”  
鸣人憋了很久才勉强没让脏话冒出来。  
这话说的。一个饱经考验、深受赞扬的英雄人物锻炼的目的，就是为了让自己的下属在操自己的时候更有性致？

鸣人不想听那些气人的话，他抓住了还在套弄他的器官的手，勉强忍住了那些急促的喘息，“你到底要不要做？还是光等着早泄、泄——”剩下的话被突如其来的猛烈冲撞打击得就像狂风暴雨里的小黄花。  
“慢、慢啊……”鸣人现在开始后悔了。  
年轻人。  
或许他们会缺乏足够的技巧，但他们的精力、力量、毅力与天赋，比如大小，都足以让他这个快迈入中年的男人溃败得一塌糊涂。  
他的一条腿被高高地抬起，胸肌被捏得通红肿胀，臀部被另一人的睾丸撞得疼痛不已，更别提被强行打开与进入的甬道里现在有多么火辣。他很快就丧失了一切反抗的气力，而只能审时度势地抓住那只笼罩住他的器官的手，努力哀求，“不、不要……捏……啊……”  
“那么，叫我的名字。”  
这家伙，绝对是生意场流失的一大人才：极其擅长适时给予你无法反抗的条件。  
“宇、宇智波…啊！”  
鸣人痛苦地往后摸上了自己的屁股，他觉得那块可怜的肉现在一定已经被捏得青紫了。  
在青年开始在他的后背肌肉上磨牙的时候，他挫败地放弃了，“好吧、好吧！”  
他用夹杂着粗喘与呻吟的声音喊了出来，“佐助。”

一回生，二、三、四…百回熟。  
青年身下用力，光用此时在他体内攻城略地的器官就能强迫男人调换位置。  
那只腿依然被勾着腿弯强行举在半空。  
鸣人觉得此刻自己和大街上的母狗姿势几乎一致，全是四肢着地，翘着屁股，被凶狠的家伙操得就算周围有观众都顾不上，只能抓着床单呜咽着承受那些惊涛骇浪。  
“不、不要……佐、佐助……”他咬住了自己的唇瓣，覆上了那只又在折腾自己胸部的手，“别、别再……呃啊……别捏了……”  
在被带到床上时，他还在幻想着一场发泄不郁与放松精神的做爱。  
可现在，他感受着自己越来越酸软的腰部，越来越肿痛的胸部和屁股，觉得自己真是疯了头才会把自己置于这样的处境里：  
他甚至不知道自己明天能不能下得了床。

“你过去是我的英雄，漩涡先生。”在这种时候被这样称呼，让他有一种极其难堪的羞耻。  
“……现在说这个做什么？”  
“为了提醒您一件过去您告诉我的道理。”青年低头，吻了吻他的发梢。  
“没有努力办不到的事情。”

青年低笑了一声，更用力地顶了进去。“唔！”鸣人抓住了床单，发出了一声难耐的闷哼。  
他低头贴在鸣人的耳边说话，“还是个青春期少年的时候我就想这么对待我的英雄。”在鸣人与他对视的时候，黑色的眼睛里一直藏着的狂热与深沉被暴露无遗。鸣人一愣。  
“而现在，我的愿望实现了。”  
青年发出了明显愉悦的笑声，用手掰开了男人的臀瓣，他看着自己的器官在男人的屁股里进进出出，被那些黏膜极不情愿又贪婪地索求，就好像见到了这世上最令人满足的一场胜利。  
“操您的感觉比一切想象更好，漩涡先生。”  
“闭嘴！……啊。”

鸣人被接连加快的冲撞弄得声音都在颤抖，他努力仰起脸，却被咬住了侧颈。他想要呵斥，却只能吐露出断断续续柔软的呻吟，“你在学校……唔……就、就……啊！别、别咬……学这……慢、慢一点……”他摇起头，试图用动作代替抗拒的语言。  
“不。我在学校学的，是靠近您的途径。”青年往下又握住了他的器官，另一边，他强迫男人伸手触碰他的。当然，他的器官现在正插在男人的身体里，所以，青年“体贴”地让男人只是用指尖来触摸他们相连的地方。  
“就像这样。一条……通道。”他藏着隐晦的得意笑了笑。  
男人被指尖的温度烫得一颤。  
他在枕头里说出了几句模糊的脏话，再被男人挖出来时，他又气又无奈地抗议了一句，“……你把我都操肿了。”  
“你是块天生的木头、还是别的什么，软不下来吗？”

青年的动作陡然加快了一倍。  
鸣人几乎啜泣着体会这份强人所难的后果。  
“别……不要……”他试图把束缚自己的双手从腰间拿开，他的声音很低、沙哑，还有着深深的疲倦，“我已经不再年轻了……我……唔……受不了再、再继续……”  
“不，先生。很抱歉，可您得体谅您年轻的恋人。”

“‘恋人’？我……没有说过这样的话……”  
“可您会承认的。”青年低笑一声，“您是一位传统、保守又忠诚的男人。”

他从后头抱住他的英雄，腿挤入对方的双腿之间，一只手拦腰禁锢，而另一只手捂住了后者的嘴，把所有反驳堵在之后。

“睡了您年轻、优秀、前途无限的下属，您就一定会担负起您的责任。”  
“今晚我会放过您的，先生。作为回报，”青年亲了亲他的耳垂，“您必须允许我明天接您下班。”  
鸣人被他的触摸弄得发出了一声长长的叹息，“……接我……回家？”  
“直到床上。是的。”


End file.
